The invention relates to an electronic communication device having a display module with a touch-sensitive display panel, and a keypad module with a keypad, which are connected with each other and movable in relation to one another into an open position or a closed position, with the touch-sensitive display panel being associated to the display module on the outside in the closed position.
DE 10 2011 009 876 discloses an electronic communication device which by opening and subsequent swiveling of the display module becomes a minicomputer in which the display module stands at a slant to the keypad module in its final position. This requires a dual lever mechanism which is relatively sensitive in operation and is not stable when the two modules are skewed. Moreover, the area of the keypad is limited in terms of depth. Also, a certain clearance between the display module and the keypad module is needed, so that the space usable for the electronics is reduced.